rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Regrette Hex
High Priestess Regrette '''of '''Zamorak, also known as 'Raklah '''amongst the Fremennik, is, as her title suggests, a priestess of Zamorak. She has earned many other titles throughout her travels in Gielinor, but she only cares to be called "High Priestess", or simply "Priestess". She is the leader of the chaotic paramilitary organization known as the Zamorakian Brigade, and places this clan above all other priorities, bar direct service to Zamorak. Originally a Saradominist in her childhood and into her early teens, she eventually became a Guthixian and a Fremennik fisherwoman. Growing closer to chaotic ideas over time, she decided to throw her lot in with Zamorak after he and Saradomin started fighting in Lumbridge. Her obscenely high kill count and contributions to the war effort earned her every reward that Zamorak had to offer, and she grew far more powerful than she was before the Battle, through the fighting itself, and the power that Zamorak had rewarded her with. Joining and quickly becoming the leader of the Zamorakian Brigade early on in the Battle, Regrette has gone from a Saradominist orphan girl in Lumbridge, to a wealthy paramilitary leader and Zamorakian priestess. She currently resides in Rellekka. The Priestess enjoys writing poetry, fishing, stirring up trouble, drinking entire kegs of Fremennik beer, and long walks on the beach. Appearance The Priestess is a 23-year-old human woman with a commanding presence. She has light-but-not-pale skin, blood red hair, and glowing red eyes with a misty, trailing glow. She can revert her eyes to their original royal blue color at will, but this is not her preference. She wears her red hair in many different styles, but the uncommon "Ornate Odango" style, as worn by her adoptive guardian, is her favorite. She always wears it with a white brooch. She has been seen wearing Fremennik Valhalla Curls, Tribal Braids with a black headband, and sometimes she lets her hair down, plain and straight. The Priestess is often seen wearing a garland in her hair, made from red and gold flowers. She has a slim build, is well-endowed, and boasts a healthy, curved figure. The Priestess is usually seen wearing "miko" (priestess or shrinemaiden) robes from the Eastern Lands, though she has a large wardrobe, and when going into combat will wear a wide variety of armors, choosing whichever she feels will be appropriate for the environment she will fight in. Since the Battle of Lumbridge, however, she has strongly favored the use of Warpriest of Zamorak armor, feeling little need to wear anything else into battle. Recently, Regrette has taken to wearing traditional orange and purple witch's robes similar to those worn by Kali, her adoptive guardian, when not in the presence of the general public.. The Priestess does not wield a wide variety of weaponry, usually wearing her katana, her Infernal Staff, or her Infernal Bow. She is, without exception, never seen without the unholy symbol she wears around her neck. She walks with purpose and confidence, and rarely appears to display poor posture. Personality High Priestess Regrette can be highly unpredictable, and has a multi-faceted personality. In general, she is confident to the point of arrogance, prefers to keep to herself, is introverted, (except in matters involving the Zamorakian Brigade, with whom she will go to great lengths to be involved and is relatively extroverted), is strong-willed, and a solution-oriented thinker. While others are complaining about a problem, Regrette is the first one working on how to deal with it. Depression, sloth, and similar feelings do not come easy to her, as she is very positive-minded. She can be very abrasive, rude, and vulgar, and seems to delight in offending others and stirring the pot. Despite that she is sometimes called "Lady", and referred to as "Milady" by her soldiers, ladylike behavior is uncommon for her. Though she can at times be very merciless, crude, and at times even cruel, she also has other sides to her. She cares deeply for her soldiers, however, she will not tolerate a traitor. Loyalty is very important to her, and it is a trait she will return in kind when offered it. She does and wants what she believes is best for herself, her clan, and Gielinor as a whole - and what she believes is best, is chaos. At times, the Priestess can be cheerful and playful. She loves to laugh. The Priestess both has and appreciates a good sense of humor. She does not show kindness often - when she does, it really means something. She is a patient woman, and this has helped her to become as good at fishing as she is. Strength matters to her more than anything else - it is everything to her. On the other side of the coin, she hates weakness, more than anything else. Biography Childhood Regrette was born to uncertain parents, whose actual origins are unknown. She was a baby in a basket, brought to Lumbridge's Saradominist church. There was no note and no information about the baby girl. She was raised under Saradominist principles by priests, and until the age of seven, she had a peaceful childhood. It was a month and a half after her seventh birthday that her life would change forever. She was playing near the farm north of Lumbridge with some of the other children, when a group of highwaymen prepared to strike. They planned to take the children and sell them back to their parents. Swords drawn, they began to march. The other children didn't notice, but Regrette did...especially when a squad of White Knights saw what was going on and killed the highwaymen where they stood. Regrette watched with wide eyes, and the one who appeared to be their leader removed his helmet, and placed his finger on his lips, motioning for her to be quiet. He smiled, replaced his helmet, and the White Knights went on their merry way. By the tender age of eight, Regrette had decided that she wanted to be a White Knight of Falador. Order and law in her heart, she defied the wishes of the priests who raised her, warning her, pleading with her to not take up the sword, for it was a dangerous life. But Regrette, not content to simply grow up as another commoner, wanted adventure, and her will was strong. She wanted to serve Saradomin. She wanted to be like those knights who saved her and the children a year ago...and she wanted to scour the world, in search of her parents. A little Regrette snuck out in the night, carrying a pack with food, a knife, some waterskins, and spare clothes. She she went west along the road, careful to avoid the goblins and highwaymen. As she approached Draynor, however, a pack of goblins did see her, and chase her they did. Running off course, she darted into an abandoned farmhouse, racing up the ladder. Alone and scared, but not giving up, Regrette destroyed the ladder with a nearby axe and rested for the night in the abandoned farmhouse's upper floor. She did not have a very comfortable sleep, for the goblins were persistent indeed. They could not find a way to climb to the upper floor...but, as the sun rose, Regrette heard something. It sounded like a great gale of wind, but it was certainly not natural, for she looked out the window and saw no such wind in the nearby trees. She looked down the trapdoor to see a slender figure in black, wearing a black hat with a wide rim and a long, pointed top. Most notably, the figure carried a long oaken staff,its wood appearing twisted in places, bearing violet spikes and a glowing violet orb. The figure lifted its head, and Regrette's royal blue eyes met with a pair that was a colorful mohogany brown. This new pair of eyes had heavy bags under, though the darkly tanned face that they were set into wore an assuring smile. The figure opened its arms wide, and nodded. As if on instinct, Regrette jumped down into the figure's arms, and the two vanished into the horizon. The figure was a woman named Kali, and she was a witch from Nardah. Kali was a gentle and kind witch who appeared to be in her mid to late twenties. Beneath her black cloak, Kali wore black, gold and white Dervish robes, and black hair in the "Ornate Odango" style with a violet brooch. She was never seen without her distinctive staff, which was carved from twisted oak wood, imbued with a strange, glowing violet orb, and adorned with dark purple spikes. Kali had very distinctive eyes; they were a very warm, mahogany color, and they seemed to always betray her emotions. Kali spoke the common tongue with an accent, but it was not so heavy that Regrette would have a hard time understanding her. Kali was passing through to Draynor to speak with Aggie, the local witch. Regrette had explained why she was where she was, and where she wanted to go. Kali decided to act as Regrette's foster parent, and little Regrette was happy. The two got along quite well. Kali took Regrette back to Nardah, and she taught her the ways of magic for two uneventful but important years. The two grew very close, but Regrette, as much as she has grown to care for Kali, was still adamant about joining the White Knights, despite Kali's casual attempts to sway Regrette from the gods. Regrette had grown strong for her age in the ways of magic, able to cast a variety of basic spells. However, she still was headstrong in her goals, and after much persuading, she convinced Kali to take her to Falador, so that she could join the White Knights. Regrette expected a long trip, but all it took was a simple teleport spell, and the two were in Falador, Regrette for the first time. She was, at first, awed in the presence of the whitewashed masonry, the statues, and the grand castle before her. Though Kali explained to Regrette beforehand that White Knights do not see their families and are not allowed to love, the young girl's determination did not shake. A representative White Knight appeared before them at Kali's request. It appeared that the Knight had been expecting them - Keli had pre-arranged for their coming, much to Regrette's warm delight. The Knight explained that Regrette would be a peon until the Knights deemed her worthy to be a squire, and the period of a squire's training lasts five years. With heartfelt goodbyes, little Regrette, now ten years old, stepped into the White Knight's Castle to begin her new life. She began unpacking her things, and found something in her bag that made her very, very happy. An advanced grimoire from Kali's collection! But Regrette did not pack this. She opened the cover and found a pouch full of runes and a note from Kali, expressing her well wishes to the ten-year-old girl, and explaining that the grimoire was a gift to her. Regrette would begin her training, and keep the grimoire in secret, continuing her magical practices alongside her White Knight's training. Adolescence Regrette's training as a peon was mostly uneventful, though there was friction between herself and other students. Most of the other peons were boys from aristocratic families, who resented her not because she was an orphan and a girl, but because, quite simply, she was better than them. She joined the White Knights with strong resolve, and this passion in her heart is what kept her going. She was there with a strong purpose, a drive, and this drive brought her success. She was very slow to make friends, especially since she came to be seen as "bossy" during training involving teamwork, as she would generally attempt to take and maintain a leadership role. She would, generally, have an average success rate, though she was berated by the other peons when she failed. As she grew older and wiser, and her training continued, she became more and more quiet and reserved, distancing herself from the other peons. When the others were asleep, she would often go to the then-empty kitchen and study her grimoire. Most of her study was theoretical, as she only had so many runes, but when she did actually practise her magic, she had to be quiet, and limit her spells to the more mundane. She did manage to learn, albeit slowly, as her time and magical resources were limited. Most of Regrette's training was focused on literacy, ettiquete, Saradominist values of honor and chivalry, and swordplay. She spent much of her time training with a longsword and shield. Though she preferred a larger, two-handed blade, there sometimes weren't enough of them to go around. She was never good with a shield, as she simply did not care for one. After three years, at the age of thirteen, it was decided that her training as a Squire would begin. Once again, this caused friction between herself and the other peons - but at the same time, it placed her above them in status, and so, they could not mistreat her without being reprimanded. The Knight to whom she would be made a Squire to was named Sir Amaroth. Sir Amaroth was a bored fellow who always seemed as though he wished he was somewhere else, as though he had better things to do. This irritated Regrette at times, but she always held her tongue about it. As Regrette's training as a Squire went on, she and Sir Amaroth often travelled south to Port Sarim, where the teenage Regrette first caught an interest in fishing. Though it was often seen as a man's profession, this did not concern her - with her busy schedule as a Squire, she was attracted to the calm of fishing. She was also enamored with the ocean, which she so rarely saw, and so often considered beautiful. Much of Regrette's training as a Squire bored her; her duties generally involved the menial tasks which Sir Amaroth could not be bothered to accomplish, though he did train her as he was supposed to. Sometimes they would engage in combat with the very same kinds of goblins and highwaymen that accosted her in her childhood - enemies that, now, seemed pitifully weak to her. The days, months, and years went by, and Regrette's feelings about the White Knights began to change. She felt fortunate that Sir Amaroth was chivalrous enough, yet she did not see the same level of chivalry amongst the other Knights. Some seemed to care little for their code. Others tried to find loopholes and bend the rules to suit them. Sometimes, Regrette saw little difference between the White Knights and the Black Knights who her order saw as the evil enemy. Still, she held her tongue. Her greatest problem with the White Knights was Saradominist ideology itself. Though she never doubted that Saradomin existed, a teenage Regrette found Falador and the kind of world that Saradomin seemed to want to be ''boring. At the same time, it bothered her that the rigid rules and codes even stayed in place when she felt there was no need for them - that, regardless of the circumstances, someone who committed a crime must be punished. That only the training they provided was valid. That her magic was forbidden to her. That maintaining order and Saradominist law was the Knights' primary objective. She found it stifling. What she wanted when she joined the Knights was adventure. She wanted to be somebody. Yet, now that she was a Squire, she found the Knights and what they did to be beneath her expectations. In time, what she perceived to be the sheer arrogance and self-righteousness of the White Knights irked her. Still, she held her tongue. As a Squire, Regrette never had any peons under her tutelage. This meant that she found more time to herself, which allowed her to increase her magical studies. Sometimes she would, when Sir Amaroth had her head out on her own, spend her time and coin at the rune shop in Port Sarim. She went with a cloak covering her garb, as she did not want to make it known that she was training in arts that were supposed to be outside of what was allowed. Though she would not be able to carry a staff around, she did buy a small wand made of imp horn. She hid it away in her pack, along with the runes, which she spent a little too much money on. As she headed south of the piers to do a little fishing, she reflected upon the most recent pages she had read in her grimoire. She dare not take it out, lest a member of her order see her; she would not get in nearly as much trouble for slacking off and fishing, as she would for studying an "evil" grimoire. As Regrette thought about the metaphysical and the mysterious, her line cast, she saw what, to her, was a very unusual sight - a girl approximately her age, wearing druidic, earth toned robes. The girl's eyes could not be seen from this distance, but she had a phoenix-colored hair that Regrette did not see often. She watched the girl pass through, though this girl seemed to take no interest in Port Sarim itself. Her movement patterns grew very predictable over time; the girl would always, taking no interest in anything else, move directly to and from a specific ship, one that seemed to be guarded by squires. Regrette did not recognize these squires, but she did not care for them. Rather, Regrette's eyes were locked on this girl, even when something was tugging on her line. Regrette would come to see this her again, several times over the years, when she visited Port Sarim, and she felt sad when she did not see this girl. When she did see her, she was delighted. At the time, she did not understand why. As Regrette grew older, other Squires, despite the rules of the White Knights, attempted to make advancements on her. She refused them all, not finding them, or men in general, attractive - though she herself cared little for White Knight protocol at this time, disillusioned with the order as she has grown. At this point, all Regrette cared about was her own growth as as person and finding her parents. Despite her attractiveness as she matured, she was never a popular student, tending to push people away. That's just as she liked it, for she was still very much intent on focusing on her magical studies in her spare time. Young Adulthood - Taverley After five years, at the age of eightteen, Regrette's Squire training was completed. Unlike some other Squires, who required more than five years' training, Regrette was seen capable enough for her Knighthood on time. Though she grew to despise White Knight doctrine and the suffocating stagnation that it began to represent for her, she still believed in doing good - just that her version of "good" and their version of "good" were two different things. When with the others of her order, she remained quiet and distant, but praised Saradomin's name and feigned religious zeal when the time called for it. The ceremony was performed, and Regrette was a White Knight of Falador. "Going through the motions" during the ceremony, after, she wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do with her life. She was a White Knight...but what did it mean to her now? She no longer cared for Saradomin's ways, which she began to find abhorrent. Still, she followed her orders. Approximately four months after Regrette was knighted, she was given a mission. She was to go with Sir Amaroth and a squad of three other Knights to Taverley, a place Regrette had only heard of, and had never seen before; during her training and early Knighthood, she had spent most of her time around Falador, with occasional trips to Port Sarim and Misthalin. Their mission there was to forge a diplomatic relationship between the Knights and the druids. All geared up, Regrette and the squad, led by Sir Manin, set off. Their journey there was uneventful and peaceful; perhaps the calm before the storm. They met with Sanfew and a few of the other elder druids. The meetings went well and were relatively cordial; however, within Regrette, a conflict was brewing. Everywhere she looked, what she saw, she considered beautiful. Taverley was an immense change from the white walls of Falador. Regrette loved everything about Taverley. Its people, its culture, its architecture, and most importantly, its god. At times, she would slink away when the other Knights weren't watching, looking to speak with the druids and read druidic texts regarding Guthix. Eventually, while the Knights were speaking with Sanfew, Regrette noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A squad of knights were marching through Taverley...but not White Knights. No, these were Void Knights, whom Regrette has heard of at the time, but never seen before. Another new experience for her in the city of druids. Among them, however, she noticed a very familiar face. She felt a sense of deja vu, but could not persue them, keeping her attention on the Knights' meeting with Sanfew. The two groups of Knights would meet soon enough, to be sure. Four days into their stay at Taverley, the White Knights were scheduled to meet the Void Knights. This meeting was about the ongoing threat of the Pests, and whether or not the White Knights could assist the Void Knights in combating them. Meeting on the outskirts of town, everyone who was to attend had been there - five Void Knights, and the squad of five White Knights. Regrette, however, could not keep her mind on the meeting. Blushing and looking away when she was noticed, her attention was fixated on the girl she had seen before - the girl who had now been introduced as Marigold Cadantine. Now, at this close range, it was certain. This was the same girl who Regrette had seen as a Squire, so frequently in Port Sarim. The meeting ended with minimal participation from Regrette, and another was scheduled in three days' time. The White Knights, puzzled with Regrette's odd behavior, returned to their lodgings. The Void Knights also left...except for Marigold Cadantine. Regrette, making eye contact with her, beckoned to the girl, to follow her. The two stood by the fountains of Taverley, Regrette spoke boldly to Marigold about her desire to learn more about Druids, the Void Knights, and Guthix. Marigold was taken aback at first by Regrette's interest, and they walked through the streets of Taverley, exchanging information and opinions. After an hour, both had taken too long, and they had to return to their lodgings, lest either group grow suspicious. Regrette watched Marigold leave, and she could not figure out why, but she felt very sad to see her walk away. She very much enjoyed the time she spent with Marigold, and wanted to spend more time with her. However, what allowed her to return to her lodgings were other thoughts that were on her mind - everything Marigold had told her about Guthixian ways. Regrette lay awake that night, her mind far too busy to sleep, for she had just discovered a new, exciting world. The second meeting was just as inconclusive as the first, with the groups struggling against each other's differences. Regrette was pleased by this, as it meant she could stay in Taverley and see Marigold, who also seemed quite happy to see Regrette and educate her about Guthix. Meetings continued and ended for two entire months, far longer than anyone had ever intended for the White Knights to stay in Taverley. Most times, Regrette and Mary would meet after the meeting, a strong bond now forming between the two. Mary came to trust Regrette, and so, she introduced her to the Ivy Sophistia. After some convincing from Marigold, Ivy Sophistia told Regrette about the Crux Eqal, an underground organization of Druids dedicated to combat the growing threat of the Mahjarrat, who Regrette, at the time, thought to be no more than a myth. The three spoke at length, and eventually, Regrette met other members of the small underdog group. Weeks passed, and at the request of Regrette, with Marigold's voucher, Regrette was allowed to join. She wanted to grow, to fight stronger opponents, to do something for the world she now knew to be named Gielinor - something that, to her, meant something, which is a contrast with her work for the White Knights. Another month of fruitless meetings passed. Regrette now considered herself a Guthixian, and believed in her heart that balance was what Gielinor needed, rather than law and order. She still stayed with the Knights, for a time, for she was not as decisive as she is known to be now. Over this time, Regrette and Marigold grew much closer to each other. Regrette, by the very fountains where the two first spoke, confessed how she felt to Marigold, with rosy blushing cheeks on both women. Without a word of response, Marigold kissed Regrette, and a secret relationship between the two began. Such was not a bother for the Druids, but were the White Knights to find out about this "unholy" relationship, great troubles would arise. Regrette became more and more involved with Marigold and the Crux Eqal. One day, Marigold gave Regrette a gift: a set of beautiful, highly ornate green-and-cyan robes, which bore the symbol of Guthix. Despite her concerns about the Knights seeing her, Regrette wore these robes proudly when in private with other Guthixians. They were very special to her, not only because of what they were, but because they were from Marigold. The intimacy and feelings between them only grew over time. This would not, and could not, last, however, for it was a secret thing, and the White Knights' mission in Taverley was drawing to a close. The White Knights, seeing their differences with the Void Knights as irreconcilable, decided to end their time in Taverley. Regrette, however, was nowhere to be seen. Sir Amaroth searched for her, until, on the tip of a local, finding her upstairs at the Pick and Lute. Regrette and Marigold were embracing each other when he found them, their lips locked, and Regrette clad in her Guthixian garb. Regrette saw Sir Amaroth, her eyes wide, and on his face, a look of anger. Marigold told her to run, and she did, the White Knights chasing her. Finding nowhere to go but west, she fled to White Wolf Mountain. Considered impassable on this cold autumn morning, the wind howled, its snowy peaks teeming with ravenous and dangerous white wolves. Without a thought, Regrette ran, climbing the slopes. She finally came to a place where she could rest, cold as it was, and began to make a fire. Looking over a snow bank, she peered back to Taverley, looking for a safe way to return. She couldn't leave now. She wanted be with Marigold. There was no way Regrette was going to leave her behind. Peering over the snow bank, Regrette saw Sir Amaroth and Marigold laughing together. She was confused, and didn't know what was going on. After a few moments, she saw Marigold and Sir Amaroth slink between two buildings, a secret and passionate kiss shared between the two. Regrette could not believe her eyes, her heart and soul awash with grief and anger. For the first time since she was eight, Regrette cried. It lasted a good half hour, until she pulled herself together, and her sorrow turned to rage. This rage turned to strength, and she decided, with grit and determination, to cross the mountain. Regrette had no desire to return, and there would be no need for it; White Wolf Mountain was harsh, and she would surely be expected to die by everyone she knew. There was nothing left for her in Taverley, as everything she knew, her whole life, was now a lie. All she had left was her love for Guthix in her heart. Wearing the robes given to her by her traitor, Regrette, with much struggle, climbed. Young Adulthood - Rellekka Regrette was lucky to have had her pack with her, for she still had her grimoire, runes, and her wand. The journey over White Wolf Mountain proved treacherous indeed, and when she wasn't struggling to survive, she was studying and practicing magic; she had little time to study during her time in Taverley. She encountered several white wolves for which the mountain was named, and each time she did, they attacked her. With the basic fire spells she had learned, she was able to fend them off, thoguh she did suffer a great many bite and claw wounds. By the time she eventually made it over the mountain, she was cornered by a particularly large group of particularly large white wolves. She was prepared to defend herself, but she decided to try and find a more advantageous position to fight. She ran northwest, until she found no other place to run. The wolves pursued, though the no longer cornered. She was able to pick them off one by one, and exhausted, she could find nothing to eat. As a last resort, she drew her knife and began to skin and dress one of the wolves, cooking its meat over an open fire and eating it. She did not enjoy the taste. To the northwest of White Wolf Muntain was a lake. Finding nowhere else to go, she decided that all she could do was cross it. It took a while, but she was able to construct a primitive canoe. floating north, the lake eventually narrowed into a river, and to the north, she found a settlement. Delighted, she disembarked at first opportunity, and lept off of the canoe, moving towards the village in search of shelter. Regrette had discovered Rellekka. Its people were at first cold to her, but she needed a place to call home. The Fremennik would not accept outlanders. Regrette not content with this, she inquired as to how she might become a Fremennik herself. This surprised the Fremennik, who told her that they would need to meet and get back to her, and that Regrette would be tended to and allowed shelter during this time. Soon after, Regrette spoke with Brundt the Chieftain, who had decided to allow her the privilege of taking on the Fremennik Trials. If she succeeded, she would be called a Fremennik. Regrette, eager to take on any challenge, agreed. It was far less glorious than she had imagined; most of the time, she was running around Rellekka doing favors for the Council of Elders. Still, this gave her the chance to familiarize herself with what would become her new home, as well as its people. It frustrated her, but she eventually completed the Trials, which to her seemed to be trivial tasks. Yet, in doing them, she learned of Fremennik ways - their cutlure, their work ethic, their dialect, and more. Regrette returned to the Chieftain, who had named her Raklah. She was now a Fremennik. As a Fremennik, Regrette felt that she was learning far more than she ever had before. She was able to do everything she wished she could have spent time doing as a White Knight: she could fish as she pleased, she learned to hunt, learned how to live off the land, and learned to make her own gear, both in the forge and with needle and thread. Everything the Fremennik taught her, she was eager to learn, and she quickly became proficient in a wide variety of different skills. One skill Regrette had never previously learned, but was taught by the Fremennik, was archery. Though, to this day, she does not use any other ranged weapons, she took up the bow, and while she was never as good with the bow as she was with the sword or spell, she was skilled enough that she could fight with it if need be. Her real passion besides magic, however, was fishing. Raklah, as she was now called, became one of Rellekka's top fishing experts; while she was certainly never the best fisherwoman in the world, she was better at fishing than anything else (even magic!), and gladly accepted fishing has per primary profession. As the Fremennik accepted her, she became a valuable part of their community. In time, she even built her own house - something she never had before. Raklah was popular, and for the first time in her life, she felt that she was truly ''home. ''It was not, however, a perfect picture. Raklah loved the Fremennik...but she also ackowledged that they did not approve of magic. Raklah, now skilled enough with magic and alchemy to be considered a full-fledged witch, was torn. She was afraid that she would be cast out if her interest in the arcane was discovered. It was a part of who she was, and yet, so was Rellekka. After a time, Regrette heard of the Moon Clan, and the "at war" relationship between them and the Fremennik of Rellekka. She was extremely pleased when an adventurer Fremennik, whose name remains unknown to her, had made peace between the Moon Clan and the Rellekka. Since then, the Fremennik's attitude on magic had become somewhat more accepting, though they still frowned on its use. Word began to spread about Raklah's witchcraft. There were some who adamantly opposed her for it, but the majority of Relleka was only somewhat irked, and as time went by, and Raklah continued to contribute to the community through her hard work, the Fremennik cared less and less about her interest in magic. Regrette lived happily amongst the Fremennik for five more years without any major problems. She truly loved her new people, and they loved her. All was right...until Guthix died. Guthix' Death, the Battle of Lumbridge, and Finding Zamorak Out of the blue, the god Regrette wholly dedicated herself to was gone. Everyone was talking about it. Even when the news was brought to Rellekka, Regrette wouldn't believe it; how could this happen, she thought? Guthix was the most powerful god! Over time, Regrette was forced to believe it, as the very earth itself began to sing laments of sorrow. The trees themselves oozed with Guthix' energy, and his memories materialized, taking the form of butterflies - which Regrette knew to be a symbol of Guthix. She saw these memories, and grief began to overtake her. For weeks, she was in denial, and it worried her Fremennik kin. After a time, the butterflies were gone, and Gielinor returned to its normal state. After a time, Regrette began to accept the truth, and she shed tears for the first time in five long years - although this time, her sorrow was much deeper. This was the hardest she had ever cried in her entire life. She began to live the life of a recluse, and without a word to her Fremennik kin, moved to Brimhaven for a brief period in order to distance herself from everyone she knew. It took some time, but Regrette was eventually able to compose herself, though something inside her felt like it was broken. She became much more reckless and aggressive. She began to sink into madness. She knew this wasn't what Guthix wanted, but the voice inside her head which told her that was too often drowned out by the maniacal laughter. This did not last long; though she was ears-deep in depression, it was unlike her to become completely consumed by emotion. Feeling lost, Regrette decided to visit her home town of Lumbridge, where, with a passing hope, she thought she might find Kali. Now that she was skilled enough of a witch to teleport to various locales, returning to Lumbridge only took a matter of seconds. She was only passing through when Regrette saw Zamorak for the first time. She witnessed him attacking the ground, and watched curiously. Just moments after, Saradomin appeared, and attacked Zamorak. Regrette hid behind a straw cart and watched the carnage as the two began to engage in battle. A crater opened, and Gielinor itself appeared to be wounded, Guthix' power flowing out of it like blood. This was serious. Regrette could afford to suffer no longer. Her people had to know about this potentially cataclysmic event. Regrette returned to her home, and exited the portal...only to find that she was not in Rellekka anymore. Cursing herself, she had her modest house returned to Rellekka, and ran back to her people, bringing them the news. Surprised but pleased to see Regrette return in a mentally healthy state, they believed her, but Brundt the Chieftain decided that Rellekka would have nothing to do with the Battle, and would keep a safe distance. Regrette did not like this. She was glad to be home, but she could not simply sit by and do nothing while the gods fought over and siphoned Guthix' very energy out of the earth itself. She made her intentions clear. Brundt, aware that he could do nothing to stop her, simply sighed and called over one of Rellekka's scouts. The scout, at Brundt's instruction, gave Regrette a note, informing her of the locations of all the gods' emissaries. Regrette was, as Brundt explained, to speak to them and see for herself that the gods were bad news, before getting involved with their struggles. Regrette took the note, bowed her head in thanks, and set off. Her skill with magic made it quick and easy for Regrette to travel all over Gielinor in search of these emissaries. The first she spoke to was Holstein, the emissary of the Godless, in Port Sarim. Regrette saw strength in his words. She was instantly in agreement, and joined them, wanting vengeance for Guthix. Regrette had decided that she wanted the gods out. Still, she wished to see for herself the folly of the gods, so she continued her travels to meet the other emissaries. As she travelled, she learned more of the circumstances surrounding Guthix' death - eventually discovering that it was the mahjarrat Sliske who killed Guthix. Regrette felt a hatred that had never burned so deeply into her heart. She continued her travels to find the other emissaries, not only seeking to learn more about the gods, but also to learn more about Guthix' death, and how she could make Sliske pay. Before Regrette left to see the other emissaries, Holstein gave her a purple book. Its cover read "Book of the Gods". Regrette thanked him and left on her journey, hoping this book would supplement her educational mission. The emissary of Zaros made her curious, but did not offer enough concrete information to attract her attention. The emissaries of Saradomin and Armadyl seemed obnoxiously self-righteous to her, just like the White Knights did so many years before. The emissaries of Seren and Bandos did not pique her interest at all, earning little more than indifference from Regrette. She was surprised and enraged to discover that there was also an emissary of Sliske, Relomia. Regrette spoke to this woman with a cold, emotionless tone. She had come to learn, and if she had let her feelings surface, Relomia would be dead, and great chaos would erupt in Draynor. As she was about to leave Draynor, Regrette thought she had seen a familiar sight: a black, cloaked figure, wearing a pointy black hat. Regrette ran to the person, grabbing their shoulder and turning them around, but they were only a random stranger. Regrette blushed in embarassment, apologized, and went on her way. An emissary who Regrette would return to later, who captivated Regrette's attention, was Moldark, the emissary of Zamorak. If strength was what she saw in Holstein's words, empowerment was what she saw in Moldark's. She had a very long talk with him, and she left feeling invigroated. His words stuck with her, and she could not shake them from her mind. Still, she felt fury for both Saradomin and Zamorak, as well as all of the gods, and for Sliske, too. She wanted all of them gone. She wanted to bloom the future that Guthix loved. She wanted a Gielinor whose people could stand up on their own, without the need for a god to protect them. A Gielinor strong enough to defy the destruction that wracked Guthix' homeworld. Fury in her heart, Regrette returned to her home town of Lumbridge, which the gods were ravaging. Regrette learned that this was no ordinary battle. Rather than that, the gods required resources - Divine Tears, manifestations of Guthix' energy. Regrette discovered that Saradomin had the advantage, and without a second thought, joined Zamorak's forces. Regrette wanted to prolong this battle. Regrette wanted to hurt both gods the most. She wanted to cause pain. She wanted the gods to feel the suffering which rung through her heart. Bearing a token of Zamorak, Regrette joined the Battle, her very soul penetrated by grief, disgust, and anger. At the time, she hated harvesting Guthix' energy. She hated giving it to a god. In time, however, her perspectives would change. The Zamorakian Brigade Current Activity Relations Organizations Trivia Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Zamorakian Category:Chaotic Category:Good Category:Religious Figures Category:Fremennik Category:Commander Category:Incomplete Articles Category:Modern Magic user Category:White Knights